Marlene The Little Otter
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: We all know the untimely classic, "The Little Mermaid" Well, this time, Marlene's the one wishing she were someone else.
1. A Wish And Two Baboons

_**Author's note: OK, I know I have another story, but I really wanted to make this one. OH! By the way, this is set before Skipper and Marlene got married, let alone got together. So...Bear with me! Also, I know it's a little different from the movie, but who cares! It's my fanfic...Review please! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Penguins of Madagascar; Or The Little Mermaid**_

* * *

><p>Marlene sat near her pool. Staring at her reflection in the water, she started to think about the time when she had accidentally bleached her fur. Skipper had fallen head over heels for her. Of course, it all ended when Alice dyed her fur back to normal.<p>

Now, she got no undivided attention whatsoever from Skipper. It was just same old same old. _"I'm just an otter...Just a stupid mammal...He'll never be anything, but friends with me._" Marlene began to think to herself.

Why couldn't he just love her? Why did he have to be so stubborn, and-and ….a...penguin...

"I wonder...I wonder what he would think of me...If...If he was an otter...Or..Maybe...If I was...a...penguin..._". _

Marlene's mind started to run off with ideas of what might happen. Slowly, her smile faded and her eyes began to water, as she spotted Skipper. His eyes were sparkling brightly in the morning sun, and his feathers looked so sleek.

"He-He'll...sniffle...He'll never..sniffle...Never be with me!" She shouted this to herself, sobbing with her hands covering her face.

In the background, two baboons watched her cry. "Hmmm...Poor girl...She could use Darla's help right now." the second baboon looked towards the one who spoke. "Indeed..." The baboons grinned maliciously. "She could...she's so desperate...She would give anything to be with him."

The two baboons slowly walked up to the crying otter. "Don't cry, child." Marlene jumped up at the sound of someone's voice. "Wh-what...Who are you?" She looked, innocently, at the baboons. "We're your friends...We've come to help you."

Marlene relaxed a little, though still suspicious. "You...Sniffle...You have?" They grinned again, knowing that it was working."Yes, we noticed how you looked at that penguin over there, and heard you wonder about what would happen if you were a penguin."

Marlene sighed deeply. "Yes...I was...I...I love him. But, it's impossible...My dream will never come true." She began to cry again. They walked closer to her, patting her back, "Oh, dear, yes...It is possible...We have a friend who can...help you...with your problem."

Marlene slowly looked up at them, "Really? Can you take me to her?" The baboons looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Marlene. "Of course, child...It's not long from here." Her face lit up, as her hopes and her smile grew.

She got up, and followed the baboons, without realizing how much danger she was getting into. They passed the lemurs, who were way too busy dancing in order to notice Marlene. Then, passing the penguins, Private noticed her.

He knew how dangerous those baboons could be. What with their backwoods magic. But, he couldn't help her right now. Skipper was expecting him to do a mission for the mother duck, who he greatly adored.

"_I just hope Marlene is okay." _He thought to himself, while walking towards the gate of the Central Park Zoo.

Marlene could barely contain her excitement. These baboons were actually going to help her dream come true. Finally, they reached the baboon habitat. "Here we are, child. Darla is right over there." Marlene grinned happily.

"What...What do I say?" "Just tell her...That you need her help desperately, and tell her that...Darina and Darli sent you." Marlene headed for the baboon they had pointed to, "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it child...". Slowly, they backed away from the habitat. Marlene didn't see them leave, she was too excited and too determined to see Darla. Said baboon watched as the otter walked closer.

"Hello, dear otter, how may I help you?" Darla asked nicely. "My..My name is...Marlene. I desperately need your help." Darla smiled, another sucker. "Oh? And who sent you my dear?" Marlene replied calmly. "Darli and Darina sent me here. They said you could help me with my problem."

Darla chuckled, almost inaudibly. "Did they now? Well, of course I can help you. What is your problem, sweetie?" Marlene sighed deeply, looking at the ground. "Well, I...I'm in love with this guy and...He's...We...Well...I'm an otter and...He's a penguin. It could never work out for us, when we're two different species."

Darla smiled. "Oh, really? How sweet...So, what you're asking me to do is...turn one of you into the other species. And, see if he'll love you then?" Marlene thought about if that was really what she wanted. "Yes...If..If you don't mind."

"Don't mind? Of course, I don't mind. However..." Marlene looked at her a little confused. "It is a big favor and would take a lot of my magic...I just need one little thing...And I'll do this favor for you." Marlene smiled again. "Really? What do you need?"

Marlene would do anything, would give her anything, in order to fix her problem. Darla thought about it for a while. "Hmm...I need...Your voice..." Darla trailed off.

Marlene looked at Darla. "My voice?...But, without my voice...How would I-" "You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. Trust me...If you really loved him, then you would give anything to be with him. Why not it be your voice?"

Marlene was about to say something, but thought it better to please Darla so she could be a penguin with Skipper. "Alright...But...How do I give you my voice?" Marlene had no idea what was going to happen next. Darla smiled wide. "Oh, it's really quite simple. Just, open your mouth..." Marlene did as she was told, opening her mouth.

"...There you go...Now...sing..." Darla looked crazy, and sounded crazy, but Marlene didn't care. She wanted Skipper bad enough to do this. So, she sang. Darla said some weird words that were inaudible to understand, and took Marlene's voice right out from her throat. She placed the voice inside a necklace she held in her hand.

Marlene grabbed her throat, unable to speak. Darla stared at the necklace, she had done it! Now all she had to do was tell the otter what the terms were, and then turn her into a penguin.

"Now, listen very carefully...You will be a penguin for just 1 week. You've got that? 1...Week...And during that time, you've got to get dear old Skippy to fall in love with you...Now, this is very important...Are you listening?...Before the moon rises on the night of the last day, you must get him to share a kiss with you. Not...Just any kiss...But the kiss of true love...".

Marlene agreed to the terms Darla laid out for her. She smiled, "Are you ready, my dear?" Marlene quickly nodded.

Suddenly, Marlene felt a weird sensation of chills surround her. Her toes became webbed and orange, her fur was now black feathers, and her tail shrunk. As the real change started to take her over, Marlene silently fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, what did you think of that, huh? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Anyways, review please!<strong>_


	2. The First Impression Is Always Important

_**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been on fanfiction in awhile... My brothers been using the internet a lot lately. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, even though you've been waiting for it forever! Sorry...And, I promise to get back to my other story as soon as I can, ok? Thank you! And don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>Skipper was proud of his boys today. Not only had they broken their swimming record, but they had also improved greatly on their fighting abilities.<p>

"Alrighty boys, I think you all know what you deserve today..." The team chanted as Skipper smiled at them, proudly, "Say it! Say it! Say it!" Skipper paused to let their excitement escalate and then, "Snow cones!"

They cheered and high-fived, happy to finally taste sweet snow cones. "Come on, boys. Let's-" Skipper was cut off, after hearing a muffled scream. He looked into the water and caught a slight glimpse of white and black.

He gasped and, without hesitation, dived in after it. The water bubbled around him as he got closer and closer to the drowning animal. Obviously, they didn't know how to swim very well, and fainted after struggling to swim.

Carefully and quickly, Skipper wrapped his flippers around the animal and brung it to the surface. As he layed it on the platform, the other penguins circled around. "Hey, hey! Give it some room!" They backed off as Skipper yelled.

As he began to look closer at this animal, he noticed she was female, then he turned her over. Skipper jumped back, suddenly. This animal looked exactly like Marlene. She was gorgeous, had a curvaceous body, and had a beautiful face. The only thing was...She was a penguin.

"Boys...Why don't you go ahead and help yourselves to some snow cones...I'm going to stay here and see if I can find out who this is..." The penguins just stared at Skipper and the new penguin, confused, but took off for snow cones anyway.

Skipper sat back down beside her. "I wonder who you are..." As he said this, the girl's eyes began to slightly flutter. He leaned in closer, to see if her eyes were the same as Marlene's. Apparently, she was all he could think about.

Ever so slowly, her eyes opened. Revealing the lovely hazel eyes Skipper had recently dreamed about.

She blushed softly at how close he was to her.

Skipper stood up, and lent a flipper to help her up. "The name's Skipper. Proud leader of the zoo's elite force team. Here...let me help you up." She was puzzled at how much he had said about himself. Usually, he would say classified to everything.

Eagerly, she took his flipper with her own. She didn't notice that it was a flipper, or she probably would've freaked out.

As this new girl scrambled to her feet, Skipper asked, "So, miss...What's your name?" She tried to speak, but could only mouth the words, "Marlene", and began to cough slightly.. Skipper was confused.

"Oh, you must be thirsty after almost drowning. You stay here, and I'll be right back." Marlene watched silently,as Skipper ran off to get some water for her. _"So, this is what it's like when Skipper's mesmerized by a girl." _Marlene thought happily.

Never had Skipper been so nice, except for..well...OK, he was nice all the time. But, still! He told her his name without even asking if she was a spy! That was definitely different. "Aw, well...While I'm up here, I might as well, practice walking."

* * *

><p>[Skipper inside the H.Q.]<p>

Hastily, Skipper fetched a glass from the fridge and water, as well. No wonder she couldn't say anything! I mean, after drowning wouldn't you want a glass of water? No? Aw well...He thought she did.

Maybe this could help him to come off as nice and helpful. After he put the water back in the fridge, he ran over to the wall and pushed a button; well hidden by a picture of the team. Quickly, the wall flipped over to reveal a mirror.

Skipper looked over himself. Checking every detail, making sure none of his feathers stuck out. He just had to impress this girl. She's so beautiful, and reminds him every bit of the otter next door.

* * *

><p>[Marlene on the platform]<p>

Wow, it only took her two minutes to get the walking thing down. Sure it was a little different without her long tail, but she had a little tail that would somewhat help with balance. She missed her tail...And her color...But if Skipper could fall in love with her...then it was all worth it.

Something inside of her, told her this was wrong. But that part of her was shut up, when she heard Skipper opening the hatch, saying, "OK, one glass of water coming right...uh..." Skipper let his eyes roam over her body as the sun glistened perfectly in her eyes.

His face fell to a dreamy look as her curves came out even more defined, and her feathers shined nicely. Marlene looked at Skipper, surprised by this reaction to her. She smiled promisingly, realizing he must be smitten with her, or at least, her body.

In that flash of a moment when he looked at her and their eyes locked, Skipper could've sworn he saw Marlene, and heard her saying, "Hey Skipper...". It was such a glorious moment, but no guts no glory.

Skipper snapped himself out of his daze and stood up. Trying his best to look handsome, he walked over to Marlene, who really didn't think he needed to try.

Marlene silently thanked him as he gave her the water and drank. A rosy blush grew on her face as Skipper rested his arm around her shoulders and brung her closer, like he always did.

As the team came back with snow cones, they saw that the penguin had woken up. They also saw that Skipper was flirting with her like he always did to Marlene. They chuckled, watching him. What a ladies man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Well, what did you think of this chapter? I love it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!<strong>_


	3. Some Things Need No Introduction

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I should probably upload more than one chapter at a time for my stories, but here's chapter 3! I would've worked o this story last night, but I was caught up with writing for my other story, "I Still Remember". Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story! Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>As Skipper flirted with the new girl, He noticed that although it looked like she was laughing...He couldn't hear her laugh.<p>

Knowing it must be beautiful and a little worried, Skipper asked, "Um, miss? Are you alright?" Marlene opened her mouth to say something, but could only nod.

His nonexistent brows furrowed in confusion, "Are you sure? Can't you speak?" Marlene looked at him sadly, mouthing the words, "No...". Looking down, Marlene could feel his stare hot on her face. Skipper just hugged her by the waist, "Oh...Well, that's alright! Can you...write?"

Marlene looked at him surprised; smiling, she nodded. Skipper smiled back, "Great! Come on, let's go inside." Skipper was a little shocked how she didn't look puzzled when he said that.

"Ladies first..." Lifting the hatch for Marlene, he held her flipper until she jumped down. Again, he was shocked. Skipper immediately jumped down beside her.

"So..this is..our home! Well, your home, too! Oh yeah...We only have four bunks, so...You can sleep in mine. That is, until we make a fifth one for you..." Skipper pointed to his bunk, nervous about the fact that she'd be sleeping in his bunk.

Marlene smiled, blushing from the very same thing. Skipper chuckled nervously, and then remembered that he had to get paper. "Oh, um, One minute, Dollface." At that nickname, Marlene's blush only grew, as did her smile.

Grabbing a sheet of paper and a small pencil, Skipper led Marlene over to the table. "Here you go!" Marlene took the pencil with her flipper, and found it unseemly difficult to hold, let alone write. Skipper was once again confused, _"Didn't she say she could write?"_

After a few minutes, Marlene just got frustrated with it, and threw down the pencil. Crossing her arms and wearing an aggravated expression. Skipper just chuckled a little, and threw away the paper. "Hey, it's OK Dollface...Hey, I know! I'll just call you, Dollface! Do you like that?"

Marlene's face lightened up as she silently laughed at the suggestion. Skipper laughed with her, as she nodded. "Excellente'...I hope the boys get back soon. Private would love you! Hopefully you'll love me more-" Skipper stopped, blushing at what he had just said.

Marlene looked at him in shock, but gave Skipper a dreamy face before leaning onto his shoulder. Skipper was confused by it at first, but gave in.

Holding her closer, Skipper leaned his head onto hers. _"Wow...Not even a full day and she already likes me!" _Marlene closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He was actually letting her do this. _"Wow...Unbelievable! He likes me already! And, on the first day!"._

Their thoughts were blurred, when they heard footsteps above them. Skipper, worried that it was Marlene, the otter, coming over to see him, jumped quickly away from Marlene, the penguin. Marlene fell to the floor, confused and not at all happy.

One by one, the rest of the team fell through the hatch. Marlene slowly got up, waving at the three. They waved back, smiling that the new penguin was a girl, and a very pretty one at that.

Skipper sighed in relief, walking over to his team. "Men! Line up...Tallest to shortest...I'd like to introduce you all to...Um...Well, I call her Dollface..." As he trailed off, the penguins snickered and lined up in order.

Kowalski stepped forward, "Greetings! It's nice to meet you, miss. I'm Kowalski! With intelligence, above-average, and a lot of trivia, since we never play that game!" He looked at Skipper as he said the last part.

Skipper just rolled his eyes at the remark. Rico stepped forward while Kowalski stepped back. "Hi! Agajfofn ndie busbdbidfns KABOOM! tnajabud KABLAMMO! (Hi! Rico...I like to make stuff go KABOOM and KABLAMMO!)" He said in his crackly voice.

Marlene smiled, _"I bet he'll understand me and maybe even help me." _Next, smiling as big as ever, Private stepped up and Rico stepped back. "'Ello miss! My name is Private! I like to watch the telly more than anything really. And, I'll bet you already know Skippah!" As Private looked at him, Skipper blushed.

Marlene nodded, blushing brightly. Private turned back to Marlene, "Are you alright? Your cheeks are awful rosy..." Marlene's blush only grew. She nodded to Private, indicating she was alright.

Skipper cleared his throat, "Um...Boys? This lovely new roommate of ours, doesn't speak very well. Well, not at all really. But, that's OK in my book. Treat her with every bit of respect you would treat me with, Comprende'?" The team nodded licking their snow cones.

"Good! Now, Dollface...Would you like to come with me to get a snow cone?" Skipper invited warmly. Marlene didn't respond, she was too busy looking at the snow cones.

Skipper walked over to her, "Umm...Dollface?" Suddenly, Marlene turned back toward him, and nodded eagerly. Skipper chuckled, "Fantastic! Boys! Me and the pretty miss here, are going out to get snow cones, OK? Kowalski's in charge. Rico!" Skipper looked at the penguin, who had a stick of dynamite in his flipper.

"No, Kaboom." Rico moaned, swallowing the dynamite stick. Skipper nodded, then helped Marlene up the staircase.

As the two disappeared from the room, everyone went back to doing what they usually do. Private turned on the 'telly' to watch a soap opera. Kowalski walked over to his experiment table, making different calculations. And Rico picked up his doll. Combing it's hair and singing softly.

Private commented, "Hmm...K'walski? Do you think Skipper and that new girl like each other?" Kowalski laughed, "Are you kidding? I mean look at him! He's flirting with her the exact same way he flirts with-"

Private looked at him confused, Kowalski just sighed, "It's a possibility."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Marlene? Going out into the open? That might be a bad idea, Skipper... And who does he flirt with, Kowalski? Aw, well...Guess we'll have to find out!<strong>_

_**Did you like this chapter? Hope so, Even though it's not very long. Review please!**_


	4. You Can't Take The Wild Out Of The Otter

_**Author's Note: Alrighty, now for chapter 4! I know you're all looking forward to this, I mean Marlene? Outside the zoo? This could get ugly...But, everything gets ugly before it gets pretty! Or you could be Marlene and start out pretty, then end up even prettier! Thanks for reading! Review please!**_

* * *

><p>Skipper closed the hatch to the H.Q. Marlene watched him silently, filled with excitement about getting a snow cone. Skipper saw the excitement in her eyes, he didn't need words to tell him how she felt.<p>

Fortunately, his many years as a leader has given him the chance to learn body language. _(But who cares about that? No one? Really? OK...Moving on!). _"OK, Um..Dollface..Let's get out of here and get some snow cones!" Skipper held out his flipper for her.

As Marlene took it, chills ran up her spine. The exact same thing happened to Skipper as she got closer to stared at each other for a little bit, and then headed off into the sunset.

Their shadows flew across the ground in happiness. They were so close, it looked like there was only one shadow!

Marlene was so happy, she forgot she was going outside. Outside the zoo walls, no one could survive around her. She even attacked Skipper once. "_Looks like it's about to take a turn for the worst." _Marlene thought to herself, terrified that she might do something to Skipper.

As the two passed through the humongous zoo gates, Marlene stopped. Skipper was pulled back by her sudden lack of motion. "What's wrong, Doll?" Marlene shrunk back away from the outside and closer to Skipper.

He was amazed by this reaction, it was almost like she was afraid of the outside world. "Are you scared? There's nothing to fear about the outside world." He said reassuringly, just like the day when she was supposed to get snow cones with the penguins.

Marlene looked up at him, locking her eyes with his. He could see the terror in her eyes. _"Wow...She's afraid of the outside, just like Marlene! Stop, Skipper! You've got to stop thinking of Marlene! You're with...Uhh...Umm...Dollface now!" _Marlene stared at him in confusion as Skipper continued to fight with his thoughts.

Skipper noticed this and laughed nervously, embarrassed by his actions around her. "Um...Here...Take my flipper..." Marlene was still scared, but did as she was told. "...OK...Yeah, and...I'll take every step with you, comprende'?" Marlene was even more scared by this idea.

Surprisingly, more scared than nervous. But, with Skipper at her side, Marlene was more encouraged. "There...That's it...See? Nothing to it!" Skipper beamed, looking at her. Marlene looked as well, with a big smile of her own.

As they got closer to the snow cone machine in the park, Marlene started to feel a little antsy. Something began to grow wild inside of her. She gently nudged Skipper's side. He looked at her, sensing something strange inside of her body. Taking control of her actions, but not completely.

"Oh no...You're not about to go wild, are you?- Um...Dollface? Dollface!" Skipper looked around. Marlene was nowhere to be found. _"Great..Just like Marlene...Good thing Julien isn't here..." _Every time Skipper thought about that day, he would always feel a twinge of jealousy in his heart.

"Ah!" Skipper yelled as he was suddenly knocked aside into the bushes. "W-who are you? Show yourselves!" Skipper looked everywhere he could see from his position. Then, something jumped on top of him.

He yelled once again before realizing that it was just Dollface. He sighed in relief, "Oh, Dollface...It's just you! I'm so glad I found you, or...You found me...Um...What are you doing?" He became uncomfortable as she leaned in closer to his face.

She looked him up and down, before licking her lips and kissing Skipper. His eyes shot wide open in surprise. He was **not** expecting that. Her beak left his as she layed on his stomach. He could barely move his head or his body due to such shock.

Of course, he didn't mind that she had kissed him, but it was still a little awkward. I mean, what if Marlene saw him like this. She would probably get the idea that he doesn't have any feelings for her whatsoever.

Skipper sighed angrily at himself. Once again he was stuck thinking about Marlene even though he was with a beautiful female penguin.

"Uh...Y-yo-you OK there D-Doll-f-face?" He stuttered nervously. She looked at him mischievously before doing exactly what she had done to Julien. Skipper tried to escape, but to no would just have to bring her back inside the zoo's walls.

Then she would be OK, for sure. He smiled as an idea hit him. "OK, OK, Dollface...Want to come with me? We could go somewhere a little more...romantic..." He flirted with her continuously, backing up with each wink and smile.

They were headed right for the zoo which was all apart of his plan. If he could just get her to go a couple more feet...

"Hello, silly billy penguin! Oooooo...And, very attractive lady penguin...What are you to be doing with this flightless bird?" Skipper face palmed. "Ringtail!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, yes...She did still go wild. But, this time, with Skipper...What's she going to do with Julien? Who knows...Well, other than me, but what do you guys think will happen? What do you want to happen? Tell me! Suggestions are welcome! :D <strong>_


	5. The Chase You Never Get Tired Of

_**Author's Note: Oh great...First a feral otter...now a feral penguin? How will skipper deal with this? Now that Julien's here, it'll be a lot harder to deal with Marlene. Hahaha LOLness XD Anyways, please continue and enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>"Do you have to ruin <em>everything<em> Ringtail?" Skipper yelled at him angrily. Julien looked at Skipper, Well, duh! It is to be being my royal duty to order you around and make you miserable...Now, why don't you be doing your civical duty, and leave! Mr. flightless, bossy bird!"

"Oh yeah! Well..."As Skipper trailed off, and the two continued to argue, Marlene watched. Deciding who was more of a perfection. Julien was a little too much of a mammal, and Skipper was a little short. Aw, well...guess he wins!

Suddenly, Marlene growled at the two. Skipper and Julien immediately stopped. They looked towards her direction in fear. "Um...Penguin?...I'm kinda having an idea..." Skipper didn't turn from Marlene, but they both slowly backed away as she inched closer.

"I declare that we should be-" "RUN!" Julien was cut off as Skipper screamed. Running off into the park, which was unseemly empty that day. As Skipper tried being stealthy by hiding in bushes and trees, Julien just cried like a pitiful child while he ran about.

But, of course, Julien was no match for Marlene's speed and agility. He looked at her as he continued to run before, SMACK! He ran right into a tree. "Stupid thing! Who is being responsible for this tree! I command you to move it, bossy penguin!" Julien complained.

Skipper laughed silently to himself as Marlene caught up to the whiny 'royal highness'. Julien looked at her with terror in his eyes.

She smirked at him before picking him up and laying him on the ground. He was so stunned with fear that he couldn't move. Perfect for Marlene...That's exactly what she wanted him to do. She backed up a few inches away, then ran forward and kicked him as hard as she could. Julien yelled as his body was flung back into the zoo gates.

Marlene snickered. Skipper was having to hold himself to keep from laughing out loud. But, he just couldn't help it, the sound of his laughter burst out. Marlene looked around until she noticed his black and white body.

Skipper had fallen out of the tree, he was laughing so hard. He didn't move off the ground as Marlene got closer and closer. Finally, Marlene reached him. Sitting beside him, and holding him in her flippers. Skipper grinned at the closeness, but was slightly embarrassed as he heard Marlene's voice.

Skipper got up. "Marlene?" He ran toward the source of the voice. It was inside the zoo walls as it should be. Feral penguin Marlene, raced after him. But, she was too late. Skipper had already ran inside the zoos walls. She followed after him, until her feral self returned to normal.

Marlene sat down. She was exhausted after going through all that. Even though she couldn't quite remember exactly what had happened. She caught her breathe and followed Skipper as he continued on to her habitat.

Skipper slowed and looked behind him, as he heard feet quietly hit the ground, It was Dollface. He let her catch up, and then led 'Dollface' to Marlene's place.

Skipper sighed. There she was...Beautiful...Headstrong...Independent...Beautiful...Caring..Friendly...Fun...Beautiful...Beautiful...Marlene...

Her fur shone golden in the sunlight. Her tail was long, and wrapped right around his heart. Her eyes...They...They were...They were not Marlene's eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: You like ti? I think it was a good 5th chapter...but, it all depends on what you guys think...so, go ahead and review my story! Thank you for reviewing! (If you do that is...) <strong>_


	6. Status: Hurt Feelings

_**Author's Note: Well, I'm so glad you guys really love this story! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Of course, I'm not done yet. Hmm...what is Skipper going to do about that witch?...Hmm, We'll have to figure out huh? Continue reading please! Review...Please?**_

* * *

><p>Without the beautiful golden tint to her eyes, Skipper could tell this wasn't Marlene. He grinned, coming up with a plan. It was a one-week plan. That's all it would take to find out everything about his...spy.<p>

Surely, Dollface wouldn't mind. After all, she is going to be staying with them for awhile, right?

Marlene looked between Skipper and the fake 'her'. Who would do that? Who _**could**_ do that? Her heart was crushed as Skipper climbed over the bars and kissed the paw of 'Marlene'.

Skipper, of course, didn't notice Dollface as she ran away, covering her eyes.

"So, Marlene...where you been?" He flirted with her as he did Kitka, but with no passion. The fake Marlene smiled, "Oh, you know...Around...I've been to the park a few times...Perhaps that's why you hadn't been seeing me lately."

Skipper smirked, but quickly turned it to a cutesy smile. _"Big mistake, Spy." _Skipper thought to himself. Everyone knew Marlene didn't like going outside the zoo walls. Let alone come back within the walls and know what's happened.

"Really? I was planning on taking Dollface over there for a romantic evening in the park, but maybe..." Skipper pulled her waist closer to his and dropped her low, "...You..could come along instead."

The impostor smiled, "Why Skipper...You're such a charmer...Of course I'll go." Skipper pulled her back up, "Excellente'! Let's go ahead and go...Whether it's evening or not...I don't care...As long as I'm with you...". The real Marlene sobbed on the platform of the Penguin's H.Q.

Even from where she lay, she could here their words. Words like blades that plunged deep into her heart and severed the many vessels of her soul. Eyes grew weak and weary from crying over the penguin who seemed to love her better when she was an otter.

Of course, she did have a much better body, or so she believed, when she was an otter. No wonder he found the otter more attractive than the bird.

Marlene throbbed in the confusion of it all. _"I mean, it looked like he was actually starting to like me...Or maybe even..Like, like me..." _

* * *

><p><strong>[On Skipper's Date With 'Marlene']<strong>

_Skipper's POV_

This was so boring. I mean, really. This spy should have brushed up on her 'Marlene' history. Anyone who was anyone, knew Marlene was a kind, caring otter who always helped out a friend in need.

She was nothing like my Marlene. Well, Marlene's not _mine_. Oh, great, now I'm blushing.

"So, anyway, I just loved the part in the movie where that one guy takes out a gun and just- BOOM BOOM BOOM! It was sooooooo awesome!" The fake Marlene laughed about it and slumped in her chair lazily.

Skipper mentally rolled his eyes at this kidder. Though she got the looks spot on, and the voice, well sorta, she really didn't know anything about Marlene. Like, the fact that she loves Spanish guitars, and painting, and swimming, and visiting me.

The list goes on and on, but this otter never got one right. I made sure to lead her on. Keep her thinking that I believe her.

"So, Marlene...How about we go back to your habitat? We could..Oh, I don't know...Be more...romantic..." I said to her, charmingly.

She put a flirty smile on her face and looked at me, "Well, of course, Skipper...Anything to be romantic with you." She trailed off as I put my flipper around her.

We walked, pretty much, silently back to 'her' place. Aside from the giggles and cutesy comments to make her fall for it. Not surprised, she did. When she layed her head against my shoulder, I wanted more than anything for this to be Marlene. I guess that's why I want her back. So I can love her.

We finally make it inside her cave. She turns herself around in my flippers. _Change of plans. _" Um, so...Marlene-" She grabs my beak shut. "Shh...Don't ruin it with talk. Just..just.." She leans in and kisses me.

OK, now I really want to throw up. This is disgusting! Even her scent! I mean, Marlene smells like lovely lilac bushes in the middle of autumn...Not...not...not..UH! It's so nasty I can't describe it.

Somehow, I manage to put a loving face and smile on. This definitely is not Marlene. Never has been.

OK, I don't think I could go any farther with her. I break off the kiss, happily, and look towards the sun. "Oh, no..." She looks at me, concerned, or is that? Yep,it's fake. "I..I'm sorry, Marlene. I've got to go...It's nearly time for me to plan something very special." I look at her, winking.

She smiles deviously, "Alright. But, come back soon!" I nod, and jump over the wall surrounding her habitat. Happy to get away, I slide all the way to the gates of my habitat.

I stop suddenly. This scene before me brings tears to my eyes. _She really does like me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Uh, duh! Seriously, Skipper...Anyways, Sorry, this chapter and the others have been updated so late. I'll try to update alot more, K? Review me, please!<em>**


	7. Charades Reveals Secrets

_**Author's Note: OK, here's another chapter for "Marlene The Little Otter"...Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Narrator; No one's POV]<strong>

Marlene, the real Marlene, holds her head in her flippers. Crying uncontrollably, with all the tears in her eyes.

Skipper looks at her in pain. He's hurt her. Hurt her, deeply. How could he have been so foolish? So, careless? You don't just make someone think you really like them, and then walk away. Whether or not you were acting.

Silently, he swam over to the platform of his habitat. Skipper thought to himself, before walking up to her. "Dollface?" He said in a sincerely, concerned voice.

She turned away from him. Continuing to cry even harder than before. Skipper's heart was beginning to slowly shatter. But why did he feel this way? He loved Marlene. Maybe it's because, if he didn't know any better, this penguin was exactly like Marlene. In every single way.

"_If that spy wanted to bring me down, she should have been like Dollface."_ Skipper thought to himself. He kneeled down in front of her. Marlene felt him getting closer, and leaned away from him.

Skipper embraced her gently. She struggled and struggled, but Skipper didn't let go. He held her tight, against his body. Gradually, Marlene calmed down.

He pulled himself back to where he could look at her. She hid her face, but Skipper held her chin with his flipper. "Dollface...I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was leading you on. Believe me, when I say I wasn't." Marlene looked up at him with her big, puffy, red eyes.

He sighed, continuing, "You see, The otter who leaves over there. She..Well...She means...a lot..to me. Her name is Marlene. She's a very nice and caring otter. And, once I looked into the otter's eyes, who's over there right now...I knew she wasn't Marlene." Marlene was surprised that Skipper felt this way about her as an otter.

Skipper looked into her eyes, "You know...You remind me so much of Marlene..I guess that's why I went after you. You're exactly like the one I love...But, you're a penguin. I thought we would have more of a chance of working out, then Marlene and myself would. Turns out, I was wrong. I love her..and..And I can't go on without her any longer." Marlene inched back in shock.

He loved her. He loved her! All this time, and- Wait...No. She was a penguin, now! All she had to do was tell Skipper who she was! Really! She yelled in his face, or tried to. When she remembered she couldn't speak, Marlene shed a tear.

Skipper noticed the glimmering tear. "Ah...Dollface..I'm so sorry I've hurt you." She looked at him, then pushed away so she could demonstrate what she wanted to say, like charades.

Fortunately for Marlene, Skipper was very good at that game.

He watched as she began to demonstrate all sorts of things. "Hm...OK...Three words...Four syllables...First word...One Syllable...Eye..I! I?..OK...Um...Second word...One syllable...Um...a..Amy? Delete..last letter..Am..Am?" Skipper watched as she nodded. "'I am'...OK, Last Word...Two Syllables...Otter...Next...Door...Otter...Marlene? Marlene!" She smiled wide, nearly jumping up and down as Skipper understood.

He looked at her, confused by what she said. "'I am, Marlene'? So, Dollface...You're...you're...Wait..How are you, Marlene?" Marlene thought she would tell him the whole story after she got her voice back, if she ever did.

So, she summoned it up. Skipper guessed, again, that they were playing charades. "OK...Four Words...First word...Four letters...Not...real..Fake? Fake..OK...Second word...Five letters...You...Um...Mammal...Otter!...Third word...Four letters...N...ex...t..Next..Next!...OK...Last word...Four letters...Um..Hatch?..No...Hm...Door! Door?...'Fake Otter Next Door'..." Skipper trailed off, contemplating what 'Marlene' could have meant by that.

He looked up as Marlene made another gesture. "You..you want..You want paper? OK..." Swiftly, Skipper flew down the hatch and grabbed a pencil, but couldn't find any paper! "Hoover Dam...That's just great..."

* * *

><p><strong>[Back on the platform]<strong>

Marlene waited impatiently on top of the penguin's H.Q. She just couldn't wait to tell Skipper..that..that she loved him too. It took her breathe away; Finding out that Skipper actually fell in love with her as an otter.

Suddenly, a great cloud of mist and lightning appeared in front of Marlene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, how did you like this chapter? I know it's short, but I just had to leave a cliffhanger...You guys know me...I can't help myself! Anyway, please review!<strong>_


End file.
